Baby Bliss
by willifership
Summary: just a boring fluffy one shot JJ&Will JJ


Just a fluffy one-shot r&r please!

Disclaimer: I don't own criminal minds or any of the characters  
_

Will and I had been married for 6 months now, and life couldn't be any better or so I thought. I thought I had the flu and it had been going on for a week, it didn't even cross my mind that I could be pregnant seeing as when I was with Henry I barely ever got morning sickness especially not before I realized I was pregnant. Once I factored in the increase of appetite and morning sickness along with my late period I figured that pregnancy was probably the only answer. Once I confirmed the exiting news I couldn't wait to tell Will.

We had been trying to have another child since Henry was two. Unfortunately my "hostile uterus" wasn't really up for that plan. Will and I had practically given up the fact of having another child since multiple doctors have told us it was going to be almost impossible to get pregnant, and that if I happened to get pregnant the chances of miscarrying were drastically higher. At this point I knew that I could still lose the child, but I had long given up hope of Henry every having a little brother or sister. I was beyond exited to tell Will and I knew we were going to have to prepare ourselves for the possible outcome but I still couldn't contain my excitement.

/

Hotch had let the whole team go home early today so I dropped Henry off at Penelope's in order to get things set up for tonight. I picked up Chinese and set up the dining room table for Will and I, I was happy to know that soon he would know the news soon, I just wished he would hurry up and get home from work. I hadn't told him I got off work early so I was planning on surprising him; I decided not to tell Henry yet, just in the case something bad happened with this pregnancy I didn't want to have to explain how one second he was going to be a big brother and the next he was not.

The sound of the door opening brought me out of my train of thought and put a smile on my face.

"JJ?" –Will

"In here, I have a surprise for you" – JJ

I heard Will put his stuff down on the floor right at the front door and come towards me, I knew he was shocked I hadn't been home before sunset for probably a month and a half, work had been hectic lately.

"What are you doing home so early Cher, and what did I do to deserve a home cooked- well home prepared – meal?" – Will

"I have something important to tell you, but first shall we eat?" – JJ

I was impressed Will didn't push after I told him I had something to tell him, I think he was just surprised that we were actually having a what you could call a date night, that he just went with the flow. After we finished our meal -Will somehow didn't mention or didn't notice that he was drinking wine while I was drinking water- I decided it was time to let him know the good news that had gotten me so happy.

"So Will about that important thing I had to tell you" – JJ

"What is it JJ I have a feeling it's something good cause I haven't seen you this happy in a long time." –Will

I grabbed his hands across the table before saying

"I'm pregnant Will, were having another baby"

I could barely get the words out before Will had gotten up from the table picked me up and span me around. At that moment I was so in love it was crazy, there was nothing I could've been happier about than being with the man I love, with a wonderful little boy and another on the way. We had some struggles to get to where we were today but we were a happy family now, and this addition to the family was going to make everything so much better.

Will plastered kisses on my face before swinging me over his shoulder and practically running to our bedroom, before we drifted off into the activity that brought this baby to be into existence. . .

/

I came into work on the morning of my 13th week probably the happiest I had been since my wedding. Will and I had gone to the doctors the night before, and she had said everything with the baby had looked excellent, even for someone with my condition. And since most miscarriages happen within the 10-12th week period I was getting excited and convinced that this baby was actually going to happen.

I hadn't mentioned my "inability" to have another child to anyone at work. Penelope had asked if we were going to have another child and when I say asked I mean begged on and on. But instead of putting down her hopes and telling her it was practically impossible I would just tell her we hadn't talked about it yet. So as I walked down the hallway into her layer prepared to tell her the new I couldn't wait.

When I was pregnant with Henry, everything was I'll say scattered. Will and I lived in different states, we weren't married, the team had known about us for probably a month and a half and my mother had met Will all of once, but this time was different. We were happily married for 6 months, had been together for 6 years and have raised a 5 year old with little problems. I wasn't scared to tell the team this time, I was excited, it was "right" for us to have a child now, and I wanted all my friends to celebrate with us.

"Penelope? You in here?" –JJ

"Ya jayje in here what would you like gum drop" – Garcia

"I have some news I would like to share with you, good news PG don't worry" – JJ, I couldn't help but smile, I could see all the possible "good things" come to her mind and it seemed with each passing one her smiles got bigger

"Ohhh, what is it, maybe you got a raise, or are you going on a trip, OH! Did you win the lottery, I have no idea J what is it I'm going crazy" – Garcia

"Garcia calm down, listen I don't want you to get to excited there is still a possibility that it may not happen, but I'm pregnant, Will and I are having another baby" – JJ

"OMG, no way I have to tell everyone, have you phoned Emily yet you know she'll kill you if you don't tell her. Oh and what about Hotch, you better not think you're going to be going in the field with that little munchkin growing in there. You know I secretly was wondering what was going on with you JJ, you were really over dramatic the last couple of weeks, and I was kind of considering the possibility of a baby, when you wore that dress last week it was quite reviling, but I knew you would tell me when you wanted to . . ." –Garcia

I swear she barely breathed. It all came out like rapid fire and once it got going it wouldn't stop, she probably talked for 3 minutes straight I finally got her to shut up when questions came up about how far along I was and if we had been planning it seeing as it was my turn to talk.

/

I knew that this baby was a good thing and I couldn't wait to meet my little kicker and for Henry to finally be a big brother, and for mine and Will's family to finally grow.


End file.
